North Vision Song Contest 5
, Denmark |presenters = Bryan Rice and Signe Molde |conductor = |director = |host = |opening = Semi-Final 1: Amaranthe performing "Amaranthine" Semi-Final 2: Emmelie de Forest performing "Only Teardrops" Final: Greta, TinkaBelle and Malena performing their winning songs |interval = Semi-Final 1: Oh Land performing "Sun Of A Gun" and "Speak Out Now" Semi-Final 2: Kato & Electric Lady Lab, Medina and Aura Dione performing a medley of their Northvision songs. Final: Amaranthe performing a medley of "Hunger", "The Nexus" and "Amaranthine" |map year = 5 | col1 = #22B14C | tag1 = Participating countries | col2 = #FFC20E | tag2 = Former participants | col3 = #d40000 | tag3 = Countries that did not qualify for the final |entries = 48 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |disqualified = |vote = Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs |null = None |winner = "Hafdal Ahlam" |pre = 4 |nex = 6 | Green = Y | Green SA = | Purple = | Red = Y | Yellow = Y }}North Vision Song Contest 5, often referred to as NVSC 5 was the 5th edition of the North Vision Song Contest. It took place in , Denmark, following Amaranthe's victory in the fourth edition. It was the first time that Denmark hosted the contest. (DR) chose the as the venue for the contest and Bryan Rice and Signe Molde as the hosts. Forty-eight countries participated including Albania and Armenia who were last represented in the 3rd edition. Kazakhstan and Lebanon made their debut appearance as they were full members of the NBU. Bosnia and Herzegovina, Hungary, Iceland and Malta announced their withdrawal from the edition. The winner of the edition was Lebanon with the song "Hafdal Ahlam" sung by Nicole Saba, which scored 173 points just a 3 points-margin with the three times in a row runner-up, France. Sweden finished on the third place followed by FYR Macedonia and Azerbaijan in the fourth and fifth places respectively. From the big 5, only France and Denmark entered the top 15 with the latter achieving the 13th place while Belgium, Bulgaria and Slovakia finished in bottom three. Location Aarhus or Århus is the second-largest city in Denmark. The principal port of Denmark, Aarhus is on the east side of the peninsula of Jutland in the geographical centre of Denmark. Aarhus is the seat of the council of Aarhus municipality with 319,094 inhabitants and 256,018 (1 January 2013) in the inner urban area. According to Aarhus municipality, the "Greater Aarhus" area has a population of about 1.25 million people. The city claims the unofficial title "Capital of Jutland". Aarhus is the main and biggest city in the East Jutland metropolitan area (Danish: Byregion Østjylland), which is a co-operation in eastern Jutland with 17 municipalities. With more than 1.2 million people living in the East Jutland metropolitan area it represents approximately 23% of the population of Denmark. Aarhus has the second-largest urban area in Denmark after Copenhagen. The city lies roughly at the geographical centre of Denmark on the peninsula of Jutland. Forests reach from the south into the city to within a kilometre (0.6 mi) of the city centre, because the city has grown around the forest, and some forest areas are completely surrounded by the city, such as Riis Skov. The city is built mostly around the harbour, which is predominantly industrial, although a large recreational marina is situated south of it as an extension. Bidding phase |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = bottom }} |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 }} |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 |position = top }} |mark = Blue pog.svg |marksize = 7 }} |mark = Red pog.svg |marksize = 7 }} }} The bidding phase started on 13 September 2013. and joined the phase with and respectively. It was rumored that the capital, , would not join the bidding phase. However it was revealed on 19 September 2013 that Copenhagen entered the phase with the largest venue of Denmark, the . The would be the venue to be added for Copenhagen but withdrew due to the . The and the located in and respectively, also entered the phase on 19 September 2013. also joined the phase with the venue being the courtyard of the former but withdrew on 20 September due to the city's lack of sufficient hotel capacity. Copenhagen placed another bid with , the venue that will host the . Even though it was announced that the venue would not be able to host, at the end it entered the bid. The submissions for placing bids on hosting the contest closed on 23 September 2013. On 24 September, was announced as the host city along with the logo and the theme of the edition. Danmarks Radio (DR) announced that the venue would have a permanent roof for the show. However it was later decided that the roof won't be permanent. The works on the arena started in mid-September and the arena was ready in early October for the rehearsals and the shows. Key }} Host venue Format There were not changes on the voting in this edition; each country should to combine their jury and televoting results to produce an overall ranking from first to last place. The song which scored the highest overall rank received 12 points, while the tenth-best ranked song received 1-point. The split results were announced some weeks after the final results. However, every country had the right to present their own split results. As it was done in the three past editions, the broadcaster divided the participants into seven sneak peeks to give an idea to the viewers for the upcoming contest. Each country's broadcaster posted a poll for each sneak peek and according the combined results for each sneak peek, the betting odds were calculated. Official sponsors of the contest were the Danish brewing company , the international company and the Danish manufacturer, seller, installer, and servicer of wind turbines . Semi-final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation was held on 5 October 2013 at the . Bosnia and Herzegovina was in the third pot but after its withdrawal was removed from it. The big 5 countries were first drawn to determine in which semi-final would each country vote. Belgium, Bulgaria and Slovakia were drawn to vote in the first semi-final while Denmark and France were drawn to vote in the second semi-final. The rest forty-three countries were divided into eight pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was drawn from the pot, its semi-final and half of the semi-final was determined. The eight pots were the following: 1 Bosnia and Herzegovina withdrew a few hours before the allocation draw. Running order The draw that determined the running order of the edition took place on 10 October 2013 at the headquarters of DR in Copenhagen. One country from each semi-final and a big 5 country received a wildcard and could select their starting position at their half (first or second). Norway got the wildcard from the first semi-final, the United Kingdom got the wildcard from the second semi-final while Denmark got the wildcard of the big 5. The running order draw for the semi-final qualifiers took place after the results of each semi-final with each of the qualifiers drawing their starting position. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Forty-eight countries participated in the edition with Albania and Armenia returning. NBU announced that since Kazakhstan and Lebanon became members during the 4th edition, the countries could make their debut appearance already. Hungary, Iceland and Malta announced their withdrawal shortly after the confirmations started. Bosnia and Herzegovina firstly confirmed their participation but after several discussions with DR, the country decided to withdraw. If they hadn't withdrew, Bosnia and Herzegovina would be competing in the second semi-final. Returning artists Lenka, who represented the Czech Republic in the 2nd edition but failed to qualify, returned to the contest to represent the Czech Republic, once again. Also, Sharon den Adel, the vocalist of Within Temptation, represented Luxembourg in the 4th edition with Armin van Buuren. Nicky Russell, who represented Denmark along with her band L.I.G.A, was a backing vocalist for the Danish entry in the 3rd edition. Anabela returned with her husband representing Serbia as the duo Funky G after representing Bosnia and Herzegovina in the 1st edition. Results Semi-final 1 Twenty-two countries participated in the first semi-final. Belgium, Bulgaria and Slovakia also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Semi-final 2 Twenty-one countries participated in the second semi-final. Denmark and France also voted in this semi-final. The highlighted countries qualified for the final. Final Twenty-five countries competed in the final, with all forty-eight participating countries eligible to vote. Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-final 1 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the first semi-final: Semi-final 2 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the second semi-final: Final 12 points Below is a summary of the maximum 12 points each country awarded to another in the final: Other awards After-show awards After-show awards}} Incidents Finnish artist replacement On 27 September, the winner of the Finnish selection was announced. However, the winner wasn't eligible to participate in the contest as the singer was only 14 years old. It was later decided by YLE that Jenni Vartiainen, who finished fourth in the selection, would represent the country with the song "En haluu kuolla tänä yönä". Fake Italian withdrawal RAI Uno made a fake statement, that they would withdraw, hours after the deadline, passed because of the bad reviews from the third sneak peek. However, the story turned out to be a hoax, as RAI Uno later stated. RAI Uno had shown, that the media would go wild, if any country would withdraw from North Vision. Luxembourger song change After the winning song of the national selection was confirmed, RTL has been criticized and received mixed feedback from the Luxembourger fans. It was then rumored that the song would be changed but after a meeting of the RTL heads, it was decided to keep the song in the competition. Other countries Countries that are active members of the North Broadcasting Union (NBU), are also eligible to participate in the North Vision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members had been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. Forty-eight countries confirmed their participation in the edition. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. Active NBU members * : On October 5th, BHRT announced it will be taking a break from the competition. * : On September 16th, M1 announced that they will not be in NVSC 5. They decided that financially, it wasn't possible. Hungary has said however that a return in NVSC 6 is highly possible. * : On September 14th, RÚV stated that due to lack of budget and time, Iceland will take a break from North Vision. They stated however a return in NVSC 6 is likely. * : PBS confirmed that they will not be in NVSC 5. They stated that poor results and lack of interest was the reason for their decision. NBU non-members * : Head of Iranian broadcaster IRIB told that Iran has made positive experiences with the participation in the East Vision Song Contest. However, the NBU rejected it with the executive supervisor saying that it is really implausible. * : Iraq's head of delegation said that it would be a fresh and new opportunity to show the country's best side and share its music with the whole world. However, the NBU rejected it with the executive supervisor saying that it is really implausible. International broadcasts and voting Voting and spokespersons # Fearne Cotton # Max Herre # Kaliopi # Anri Jokhadze (Georgian representative in the 4th edition) # Samanta Tina (Latvian representative in the 3rd and 4th editions) # Sonia Gleis # Jelle van Dael # Nadia Malm # Andreea Banica # Melissa Horn (Swedish representative in the 4th edition) # Katy Rain # Valentina Monetta # Mario Mohenski # Stefanos Dimosthenous (Cypriot representative in the 4th edition) # Danil Maydikov # Aygun Kazimova Ylvis Liis Lemsalu Lara Gut Raquel Guerra (Portuguese representative in the 4th edition) Anastasia Prikhodko Justine Ezarik Maria Menounos Leire Martínez Daniel Diges Marie-Mai (French representative in the 4th edition) Angela Merkel Mateusz Mielnicki (Polish Head of Delegation) Gor Sujyan Olga Averkova Vaida Genytė-Marazienė Ilse DeLange Hakim (Moroccan representative in the 1st edition) Rambo Amadeus (Montenegrin representative in the 3rd edition) Preslava Danny O'Donoghue Maryon Gargiulo Sinem & Merve Shiri Maimon (Israeli representative in the 4th edition) Emina Jahović Fawni Krista Siegfrids Rona Nishliu Lucie Vondráčková Eva Boto Kristina Maria KeshYou Davide Mogavero Official album North Vision Song Contest: Aarhus 5 is the official compilation album of the 5th edition of the contest, put together by the North Broadcasting Union and was released by Universal Music Group on 17 October 2013. The album features all 48 songs that entered in the 5th edition, including the semi-finalists that failed to qualify into the grand final. Track listings | length1 = 2:53 | extra2 = Samanta feat. Eri On | title2 = All I Need | note2 = | length2 = 3:27 | extra3 = Sofi Mkheyan | title3 = 2012 | note3 = | length3 = 4:03 | extra4 = Natália Kelly | title4 = Face The Day | note4 = | length4 = 3:31 | extra5 = Ilhama Gasimova | title5 = Out of Reach | note5 = | length5 = 3:37 | extra6 = Lisa Lavie | title6 = Angel | note6 = | length6 = 4:15 | extra7 = Bogomil | title7 = Spri | note7 = | length7 = 3:32 | extra8 = Gradusy | title8 = Ya Bolshe Nikogda | note8 = | length8 = 4:07 | extra9 = Jackie Thomas | title9 = It's Worth It | note9 = | length9 = 3:27 | extra10 = Slick Beats | title10 = Rock The Beat | note10 = | length10 = 4:02 | extra11 = Lenka | title11 = Trouble Is A Friend | note11 = | length11 = 3:35 | extra12 = Eisblume | title12 = Wunderkind | note12 = | length12 = 3:50 | extra13 = L.I.G.A | title13 = Skylder dig ik' noget | note13 = | length13 = 3:26 | extra14 = Grete Paia | title14 = San Sebastiano | note14 = | length14 = 4:10 | extra15 = Yanela Brooks feat. Brian Cross | title15 = Mondays | note15 = | length15 = 3:22 | extra16 = Jenni Vartiainen | title16 = En haluu kuolla tänä yönä | note16 = | length16 = 3:44 | extra17 = Dania Giò | title17 = S'il nous plaît | note17 = | length17 = 3:04 | extra18 = Ellie Goulding | title18 = Burn | note18 = | length18 = 3:54 | extra19 = Stephane & 3G | title19 = We Don't Wanna Put In | note19 = | length19 = 3:04 | extra20 = Marina & The Diamonds | title20 = Hollywood | note20 = | length20 = 3:25 | extra21 = Vesna Pisarović & Giuliano Đanić | title21 = Bježi Od Mene | note21 = | length21 = 4:17 | extra22 = Janet Devlin | title22 = Wonderful | note22 = | length22 = 3:15 | extra23 = Ishtar | title23 = Get Loud | note23 = | length23 = 3:56 | extra24 = Betty White & Luciana | title24 = I'm Still Hot | note24 = | length24 = 2:32 }} | length1 = 3:19 | extra2 = Nicole Saba | title2 = Hafdal Ahlam | note2 = | length2 = 4:44 | extra3 = Elif | title3 = Unter Meiner Haut | note3 = | length3 = 3:14 | extra4 = Mochito | title4 = Mano Meteoras | note4 = | length4 = 4:00 | extra5 = Within Temptation | title5 = Sinéad | note5 = | length5 = 4:23 | extra6 = Antra Strafecka | title6 = Maldugunis dzēšot | note6 = | length6 = 2:56 | extra7 = Tinchy Stryder feat. Amelle Berrabah | title7 = Never Leave You | note7 = | length7 = 3:25 | extra8 = Benjamin Biolay | title8 = Padam | note8 = | length8 = 4:48 | extra9 = Kaiia | title9 = Uhodi | note9 = | length9 = 3:28 | extra10 = Who See | title10 = S Kintom Tanki | note10 = | length10 = 3:42 | extra11 = Magdalena Cvetkovska Ena | title11 = Ucam od najdobriot | note11 = | length11 = 4:03 | extra12 = Martin Garrix | title12 = Animals | note12 = | length12 = 3:07 | extra13 = Maria Mena | title13 = Fuck You | note13 = | length13 = 3:15 | extra14 = Sylwia Grzeszczak | title14 = Karuzela | note14 = | length14 = 3:17 | extra15 = Adriana Lua | title15 = Vem Que Eu Quero Te Amar | note15 = | length15 = 3:25 | extra16 = Andra | title16 = Inevitabil Va Fi Bine | note16 = | length16 = 3:34 | extra17 = Funky G | title17 = Kafana Na Balkanu | note17 = | length17 = 3:58 | extra18 = Dima Bilan & Julia Volkova | title18 = Lyubov Suka | note18 = | length18 = 3:23 | extra19 = NONONO | title19 = Pumpin Blood | note19 = | length19 = 3:27 | extra20 = Maja Keuc | title20 = Tako Lepo Mi Je | note20 = | length20 = 3:28 | extra21 = Dominika Mirgova | title21 = Nova | note21 = | length21 = 3:23 | extra22 = Annalisa | title22 = Alice E Il Blu | note22 = | length22 = 3:59 | extra23 = Gülşen | title23 = Irgalamaz Beni | note23 = | length23 = 3:41 | extra24 = Ener.G | title24 = Mizh plyusami i minusami | note24 = | length24 = 3:33 }} External links * Forum Category:NVSC editions Category:NVSC 5